bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Godisme
Archive 2]] Re: Sensless, mindless violence guy All right, thanks for telling me. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 19:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Text Reduction: Aizen I just added Aizen's article to the text reduction list. Since you are suppose to be his biggest fan on this wiki, consider yourself volunteered to do it. Have fun reducing the text on Aizen-taicho's page! ^.^ [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 20:10, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey, in case you missed it, I talked it over with Lia and we agree that for the text reduction, a better guide might be the chapter. As in, within the profile, it is best not to collapse references to 306-308 etc. But to summarise the fight content of each chapter in as few a line as possible but still have a single reference per chapter the fight was in. This will help readers find the relevant chapter easily when they go to verify or simply reread the chapter and also will ensure that no vital information is lost. So I would say no more then three lines per chapter. Although I think the idea with be more 1-2 reasonable sized lines. I have re-expanded Kenpachi's article a bit, to the new "every chapter has a reference" model. But from here on out, I would like you and Lia to work together to figure out how best to do the text reduction since by now, you two have more experience in the matter then I do. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 05:28, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandalism Wasn't attempting to vandalize i wanted to prove to my friend that pretty much anyone can edit wiki information sorry for the inconveinance. Re:User Neo Bahamut Thanks for that. I've clarified a couple of points in the user page/discussion/what Bleach Wiki is not policies because of that. The spam/advert thing is a Wikia global policy - part of their terms of use. It wasn't written down locally before, but it is now. Now I can get back to my update to the community portal. 18:55, August 11, 2010 (UTC) No Problem Ep155RukiaAttacksKaien.png Ep155RukiaKaienClash.png Nejibana.png Bakudono61.jpg Ep155RukiaHado73.png Ep155TrueFaces.png Episode 155 it is, sure what parts would you like since it is your summary, i get worried incase others dont like my images but i try to include as many characters as possible, how many images wud u like in general and what of?? Will do my best SunXia (talk) 02:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll get right on it, fats as possible, just remember, their fight's in a dark area so I'll do my best!! SunXia (talk) 02:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok, Well here's some, above, I'll not submit them in the image catalogue until you tell me if they're ok, also there's already a pic of Kaien trapped, so even though I uploaded one, gunna mark it for deletion and just replace it up there with the one on the site!! I put up too pics of Aaroniero Arruruerie because I didn't know if you wanted a facial picture or bust picture!! Have a look!! SunXia (talk) 03:39, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Oops, the Nejibana thing needs to be changed, here, that one was already uploaded too, sorry, just change it to the one I have changed it to up there SunXia (talk) 03:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Text Reduction Well, it does seem it's on us now. For the three I've done (Kenpachi, Ulquiorra and Ikkaku) I tend to take out what seems like senseless battle description and if there's some chatter that goes with it, I go to the chapter and check if it's really important and try to rephrase it to take out the battle and leave the text (if it's impossible then I murder the speech), I really try not to take out dialogue unless I feel like "This really is not important" or there's no other way around. It really is much easier when you're reading both the chapter and the article at the same time. I didn't do it with Ulquiorra because I can't bear reading those chapters and it was really hard to know what to cut (also, there wasn't much to cut there, I still have issues with the Fight vs Character article in that case, but I'm not going there). Anyway, I'm going to cut Starrk's article next. As for guidelines and stuff, I don't know, I just read it and keep whatever I think is relevant to understand what happened and the what the character tried to show of his powers, personlity and ideals during the fight (say Kenpachi always laughs when he fights because he enjoys it, but it shows his personality, so I didn't want to cut those even if it seemed a bit irrelevant), I also go to the chapters and try to keep the descriptions to those panels that the manga highlights, like I told Tinni, (like this one http://www.bleachanime.org/manga/Bleach-Chapter-310/18.png.php or this one http://www.bleachanime.org/manga/Bleach-Chapter-308/19.jpg.php -just taking the ones I showed Tinni, lol), and keep the references untouched because they're sacred (sorta). That's all I can think of. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 02:24, August 12, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll give it a read when I have time, it does seem like you cut a ton judging by the byte-count but I won't know until I read it. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 00:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Anime Summary Yeah, you should go from the title screen on. This goes for all other information in the episode as well. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 03:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Kaien's name should be added in there as well, along with a parenthesis added next to his name saying "Aaroniero's forecasting", since that's how the manga chapters in Volume 30 currently have it as. TheDevilHand888 (talk) 05:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bleach Terms Heh, thanks. It's been over a year since I joined this wiki, yet my User page has been almost empty all this time. So, I decided to try something a little new for a change. I'll probably add on to the list later on; maybe it will end up amusing more people one day. XD Mohrpheus (talk) 18:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Good Question, please respond. Well, you know how Aizen loves Hollows and Arrancar (I wouldn't say love,) but he gave them tea.....Now how do they drink it? They don't have hearts, and their hollow whole would just make the tea drip out of them (or spill out.) Since Aizen had the Hogyoku, then he shouldn've removed their Hollow wholes. Goooooooood question isn't it! Please respond -Morgan silve (talk) 21:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve Cool Got'cha their didn't I! It was also cool cause you responded when I landed on Aizens page, lol!--Morgan silve (talk) 21:56, August 12, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve List of Shinigami Page Hello, I noticed that on the list of Shinigami page that Isshin is listed as a former captain, with the division unknown. Has he been confirmed as a former captain? Northstar1012 (talk) 00:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Don't change things unilaterally. Isshin was declared a captain because he has a captain's haori. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:01, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Who would be stronger? Between Aizen (without the hogyoku in him) and Kaname, who would be stronger? Yah neva no Kaname already had hollowfaction which already augments all of his strengths, has a ressureccion, too. Also, Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu won't stand a chance against Kaname, because Aizen needs to see in the dark. He can't hear, smell, or see when he's fighting tousen either. Now, Aizen with the hogyoku will cut Kaname like a paper. He'll call his arts and crafts "How I see Kaname Better" -Kaname's head halfway decapitated, half of his body seperate from eachother, both arms cut off, and to be nice, he left one leg for him =P- please respond, PS- Kaname is second to Aizen with the Hogyoku though, I don't know much about Gin though.Morgan silve (talk) 01:40, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve Shinji's Zanpakuto, you can see, Kaname's you can't. You can even sense reiatsu. But I'm saying before the hogyoku was implanted into him. Morgan silve (talk) 01:50, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve Yes/No. Yes- Aizen will surley kill him before he releases bankai. But theres always shikai. Kaname can use his shikai to knock aizen out. I have to make research on that though, but to me they're of equal strength.Morgan silve (talk) 01:57, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve Please respond. Momo and Aizen If Aizen stayed in the Soul Society, would you think Momo and him would get married?Morgan silve (talk) 14:50, August 14, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve Uh, being a fan of Momo's. For starters with the current events she would have to be insane to do such a thing. Even if they were still there, there is obviously a very large age gap between the two of them (seeing as she was practically a "teenager" when she first meet him and he was much older, easily middle aged). So it would be quite controversial. And lastly, I think she, even in Shinigami terms is a little to young to be getting married anyways. And lastly, with Aizen's plans, he would never do such a thing, knowing what he was planning to do in the first place. So in all honesty, never. Ltjuno (talk) 06:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Chad I saw your edit. And actually, yes, you can call him "Chad" on the articles; it's just that most pages refer to him as "Sado". [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 16:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) It's cool. It's only a problem with characters with last names to refer to them by their last names if they happen to share their last names with other characters (Uryu as "Ishida", Rukia as "Kuchiki", Isane as "Kotetsu, etc.) since their last names traditionally link up to a disambiguation page that inform readers which characters contain that last name. Also, before it comes up, I'm not sure what's going to happen with Kotsubaki and Iba as they are. It's probably something that we'll work out after the rest of the info regarding MASKED is done. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 16:57, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, like I said, it's probably something we'll work out after everything else on MASKED is done. I've always referred to them by their first names (you can thank the dub for that, lol). My guess is that once the Arrancar renamings and other MASKED issues are settled, we can discuss the potential issues with shared names (Omaeda, Yamada, Iba, Kotsubaki, Kenpachi). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:17, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Checkout my newest wikipedia You can check out my newest wikipedia through this wedsite. Http://www.doradies.wikia.com enjoy! here are some characters Dora the explora boots the canibal monkey benny the fat canible bull iguana the ugly lizard! Hope this gives you a laugh Please read dora the exploras plot! And if you want, you can be part of the admin team, you can be the vice-captain Morgan silve (talk) 23:46, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Morgan Silve Related to Kido article I was thinking like how for the articles flash steps or hoho and Zanjutsu like how they give descriptions on levels example. Master to Expert, etc. Could the Kido pape be like that for because I have been seening characters like Mayuri Kurotsuchi 'being only an expert while have 100% in their power/abilites bar and yes I know that some of those character are give those description for being a master in those arts should be said in the manga/anime or shown in them just please let me now. Sorry for for the bad grammer bad keyboard.Creator5000 (talk) 08:24, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Buttons The ō, ū etc are in the edit tools box underneath the edit window & show changes button, ("Characters" heading, bottom left). I've pointed it out to people in the past & added it to the tips widget, but it still is not that well known. When I added it to Bleach Answers, I though about adding it to here too, but I kinda thought that since custom edit buttons are only visible to users that have the rich text editor turned off, it would only benefit a small number of people. I'll add it to here. 15:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Ulquiorra Cifer Since Ulquiorra is dead and no longer a central antagonist then wouldn't it make sense to change it to "was". Ulquiorra Cifer Since Ulquiorra is dead and no longer a central antagonist then wouldn't it make sense to change it to "was". Warya123456 (talk) 22:35, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Link Here you go. Hope you enjoy it! [[User:Tinni|'Tinni]] (Talk) 03:50, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I am glad it made you laugh. I guess it says something about my obsession level with Gin that I can capture him rather well. ^.^ [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 12:35, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Tatsuki Assuming Morgan silve does meet my deadline, could you do a grammar check on Tatsuki's page? A lot of what this user has done in the past needed checking and, in addition to lacking references, had more details than necessary, poor grammar, and incorrect tenses on the articles, so we need to keep an eye on anything this user's edits. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:08, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright cool. Thanks a lot. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Vanadlism Listen my Uncle and his friend run a Manga shop/Gamers shop. I've been there for the release of the third bleach ds game and everyone says he looks like Urahara. I was doing them a big flippin favor and writing it. Oh and another thing, Godisme, that sounds like you are implying you are a god/godess. opinion It is just an opinion. Besides if I say I don't like you then you are one of the few people I rarely dislike. What ever happened to the freedom of speech and press in america. You are striking my last nerve. Good night to all those who read this. I'm calling it a night. Let's pick the mess up tomorrow. Does the person above genuinely believe that the internet is under United States jurisdiction!? hahahahahaha, wow. GinIchimaru (talk) 06:33, August 25, 2010 (UTC) What is the Bill of Rights? It doesn't even exist in America, let alone a silly thing called the "Freedom of Speech". Go outside and speak your opinion and see what happens. Ltjuno (talk) 06:46, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Ch417 Its there on their website and twitter feed. 22:39, August 25, 2010 (UTC) They were probably fixing the mix-up with the page order they made. 22:51, August 25, 2010 (UTC) User Pages. Basically when it comes to user pages if there are people that want to just work on their page doing fan fiction and what not they can transition themselves over to the Bleach Fan Fiction wiki. Its not fair for others who put in alot of work on the site while others take up time and space on the sight. At first its harmless but thats another person not doing any editing with all the stuff we have to do. Then it becomes more of people trying to social network like this is facebook and then its adding onto pages with false information or fan fiction and then theres the issue of the constant uploads of useless pics. So if people dont want to contribute then we can do bad by ourself. So if you come across people who are just putting up pages to work on them rather then the actual articles then let them know this isn't facebook or myspace and that we appreciate them actually helping out and if they need help then point them in the right direction. If they dont wanna do that and it becomes a problem let the admin know of the admin request page, that simple. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 03:39, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Gin's page Well I already made a point on his page and then closed it. I think its a point to make it known we aren't caving into fan pressure on this issue. Gin himself if not dead is dying and basically acknowledges that by saying he is leaving. He isn't talking or moving and only thinking at this point the Kubo death formula has been done so by that point his status aint changing unless he is up walking around or in possible recovery. There is no sufficient kido practioner to heal him in the area. No Unohana and no Orihime. Its not are fault these people can't deal.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:02, August 26, 2010 (UTC) The only thing that we have is the site notice that appears at the top of every page, but I just don't see putting anything there stopping these protests. These people are going to say it no matter what, as they go straight to the talk page or whatever upon seeing the status. Some of them don't even check to see if there is already a discussion on the page (Stevo). We just have to put up with it. 22:12, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. There is a lot of huge Gin fans on other fan sites that are in a rage about his current condition. I can't think of anyways to prevent outburst on Gin's personal talk page without locking it. But if you do that, then people that have actual serious things that need to be changed, then they won't be able to discuss it on there. Best bet is to stay top of his page and as soon as someone brings it up. Close the discussion and tell them to take it to forums or to a blog. Once he is "clearly" shown dead or alive then people should ease up on it. The sooner the better. Ltjuno (talk) 22:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism against you Hey man, some idiot has created an account with the name godismeisAVIRGINDORKthatliviesinhisparentsbasement he also posted some rubbish about you on the Is Gin really dead blog. I will inform the admins aswell, just thought you should know about this imbecile GinIchimaru (talk) 00:35, August 27, 2010 (UTC) I wouldnt think into it too much, i believe most people appreciate the hard work put in by the admins, the policy and standards comittee and as of recently yourself. I dont see why people are getting so heated over the Gins status thing, no matter what anyone believes is is such a trivial matter to argue over his status on a wiki article... theres no need to resort to vandalism. GinIchimaru (talk) 00:53, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Ironically, when people resort to this kind of trash, it usually means that you were doing your job rather well. Keep up the good work. Mohrpheus (talk) 01:09, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Haha, thanks.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gin's status I tell you what I will drop it if you and your staff members can knock off the stubbornness and actually start listening to us for once. So far this site has been far from “Everyone can edit” to “Moderately edit”. You guys cannot prove that Gin is dead. If he was dead... wouldn't his eyes be shut and unable to think? Dead people cant think. They will be laying there lifelessly. I'm not going to start insulting you guys, since I think that requires low class, but you sure bring some some of it yourselves. You do realize that a lot of people who once had respect for this site is now losing respect? You guys are quick to list people as deceased without waiting for the true facts. If you want us to drop it.... then allow us ALL to edit pages without locking it. That is what Wiki is about.. the right for all to edit... not only for a particular “chosen” people. If you guys want to play this game then why not build an actual website instead of using a wiki page? Not everyone here are idiots.. Theirs probably half of the people here who are not moderators or admins that probably knows Bleach a lot better then you guys. Just be glad that we are speaking up. Be glad that we are donating our time to pinpoint your mistakes. Be GRATEFUL. ByakuyaMayuri (talk) 02:25, August 29, 2010 (UTC) The decision has already been made by us. And, the administrator. His status will remain unchanged until further notice. Ltjuno (talk) 02:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I tried to look at it, and it said it's an invalid link. Also since what you are asking is a different question then Gin's status you might want to ask in another message next time instead of putting under one that is for a different topic, as not to confuse anyone. =) Ltjuno (talk) 04:04, August 29, 2010 (UTC) If people who have nothing better to do but make an account to complain about a characters status let them. The point is not allowing fan opinion to dictate what is placed on the sight period. There is nothing ambiguous about Gin's status if its not one thing its another. One change is cause to question any change in status that any person doesn't agree with simply because its their favorite character and they refuse to believe their dead. Status is determined by what took place in the manga. In such an event we go with whats closest to the status we use we dont make up status or put incapacitated for people who are dying and have no future in the series. and only name it unknown if its ambiguous. seeing as no character has the same circumstance as another comparing is not accountable. My suggestion is let them say what they want on the forum short of violating policies. Ill talk to Arrancar109 and Yyp about this situation. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Benihimes Original Sealed Form I just wanted to get your opinion on this picture of Kisuke, is this the only picture of Benihime's original sealed form? If you know another please let me know. Thank you. UraharaHitsugaya (talk) 04:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Never mind you did. But, still it says the link is invalid. Ltjuno (talk) 04:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) To be more specific is says: No Thread specified. If you followed a valid link, please notify the administrator. Ltjuno (talk) 04:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Re:User Troubles Unfortunately, no, but I'll keep my eye on him. Yeah, I got the references in his name too, so all we can do is see what he does. I'll be watching him closely. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:37, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gin's Forum I was going to do it (I have yet to figure out how to do so, though), but Arrancar109 beat me to it. Though we can expect 10 more of those in the next week unless Gin is showed with his head missing or something super drastic like that (gross) [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 06:12, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Ichimaru's Status I closed the discussion. Yeah, it got way out of hand. I'm absolutely amazed on how much of a recurring theme this is. While this one is much more chaotic that Rangiku's was, I still find Rangiku a bit funnier. Thing is, some people demanded good guy blood for almost all of the Espada dying, and when we finally had Rangiku stated as dead, we have users complaining about it. Anyway, given what's been going on here, the only thing that I have been convinced of is not taking down Ichimaru's protection status, since some of these users-in-question will change it the first chance they get. If this thing pops up again and nobody has gotten to it, let me know. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) So I see. Well I am tired of talking about it so dont send them to me lol. I have more important things to do then talk something so ridiculous to death. If this is gonna be an issue ill remove status from every profile. Problem solved.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) So the issue is clear those with issue with character status on this site can all talk themselves to death now about nothing as the status for all character articles have been removed. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 07:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Tjakari (talk) 17:38, August 29, 2010 (UTC) i put up some good stuff nd dont try that superiority stuff you dumass you annoy me and dont ever say you dont like lebron jamesTjakari (talk) 17:38, August 29, 2010 (UTC)